50 plus words
by Girl of Grace
Summary: one-shot YYY nothing bad inside, just dont' wanna get in trouble. yugi and yami with a bit a tea


Disclaimer: Why do I even need this?? Anyways, I don't even know if the plot is unique. I hope it is, but I doubt it. ^_^

Warning: SLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! If you don't like it and are still reading even though I put Y/YY on the summary, leave. If you have a problem with me writing slash just email me at falconhunter11@yahoo.com and expect a long email sometime soon. THANKS!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Love is one of those things where fifty definitions can be written and all would prove true in one sense or another. Yugi hates this fact. He wants love to be simple and that's that. Instead, because of this "wonderful" thing called love, he is at the game shop by himself while, two of the people closest to him are out together on a "date." His grandpa is out shopping for milk, which disappeared over a period of an hour when Joey and Tristan were over two days ago. Along with the milk, Solomon is looking for cookies, bread, frozen pizza, ice cream, peanut butter, canned soup, and many other foods that also vanished that hour. 

The other resident of the shop is currently walking the streets of Domino City in the company of Tea, his girlfriend. Yami and Tea have been together for about three weeks, two days, and five hours. Most of their dates consists of a fast food dinner, movie or window-shopping. Though the two of them are "in love," both are too scared to make a move that could suggest to the other of a deeper relationship. Meaning no real kissing, very little handholding, and definitely nothing going on in the bedroom. 

Yugi's problem isn't the fact that he is alone. Well, that's not entirely true. His problem is the fact his yami, HIS yami, is willing to share part of his heart with someone other than Yugi. Three weeks ago, Yugi didn't mind Tea and Yami together because he knew the relationship was purely infatuation, not love, and would probably end in a week or so. Now he is worried; worried someone would take his yami away from him. He knows his yami won't leave him completely and will always be there if he was in trouble. But he is still jealous. (A.N. Jealousy means he's afraid to lose something he has. It's different from envy.) And now he sits on the sofa pouting, watching an infomercial about juicers, all the while waiting for Yami to come home or the washing machine to stop so he could dry his clothes. 

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!! 

As the annoyingly loud timer on the washing machine sounds, Yugi sighs. He was getting comfortable too, but he gets up. He glances out the window as he passes to hall of the front door on his way to the laundry room, only to be greeted by a sight that makes his blood run cold. Yami and Tea kissing…on the lips!! When they end the kiss Tea waves goodbye and leaves. Yugi quickly regains his composure enough so he doesn't look like his life just ended as Yami enters to house. Yami smiles and greets Yugi but then walks off to his own room. Yugi is suddenly flooded with million of emotions, among these are sadness because his yami just left him by himself AGAIN, sorrow because he just witnessed the one event he tried so hard not to see, and anger because Tea dare try to lock lips with what was basically him. 

To relieve himself a bit, he walks up the stairs and into his bedroom, shuts the door, and proceeds to cry his eyes out on his dark blue pillow. One seeing Yugi's situation will most likely call him a sissy or crybaby if they don't understand the inner workings of this boy. As the small boy's tears lessen in amount, he starts to mutter to himself. 

"It's not fair. Yami is my yami. He doesn't belong to Tea. He's mine, but it wasn't like the kiss was really a big kiss. It was perfectly innocent. But still. He shouldn't go out with Tea. He's mine. I love him. I love him more than Tea could possibly love him. Tea doesn't even love him. Not like I do. But Tea's my friend even if she is sucking face with MY guy. Ew…bad image. He's so must better than Tea deserves. Okay, she deserves someone kind, just not my guy. No, she doesn't deserve someone like Yami. Someone as strong and wonderful as Yami…with such nice eyes…and great body…and deep voice." 

Yugi continues to elaborate the wonderful qualities of Yami in detail, so lost in his own thoughts he doesn't hear his door open and shut. He actually is so preoccupied in his world of Yami, he only snaps back to reality when he feels a weight on his bed. Turning around to face the intruder, his stomach falls and eyes widen to see the object of his affections staring at him with a deep calculating look. 

"Y-Yami. What-What are you doing here? Why didn't you knock?" Yugi stammers trying hard to reassure himself Yami didn't hear anything. 

"I did." Yami replies raising his left eyebrow into a perfect arch. Yugi had spent two hours in front of the mirror trying to teach himself the same trick but could never manage to do the stunt as well as his counterpart. "So who was this person whose qualities you seem to admire so much?" 

"Oh, no one in particular." Yugi lies, not noticing he answered too quickly due to the fact his heart just skipped a beat or two. 

"Does little Yugi have a crush?" Yami questions his light. 

"No, what makes you think that?" Yugi tries to convince his dark. 

"Who is he?" Yami probes, not letting Yugi off the hook. 

"What makes you think the person is a he?" Yugi asks startled. 

"Just the part where you keep saying he this, he that." Yami chuckles. After a bit more investigating, he manages to get Yugi to nod or shake his head. 

"So, I know him and he really close to me, right?" Yami echoes. 

"You know him better than you think." Yugi smiles. 

"Okay…So he's one of my close friends?" 

"In a way." 

"Does he have brown hair?" Shake. "Blonde?" Shake. "Black?" Shake. "White?" Very fast shake. "Um…what other colors are there?" Shrug. "Ok so it's not Bakura, Tristan, Joey, Kaiba, Duke, Mokuba, Mako, or anyone else with normal colored hair. But the only people without the colors I asked are you and…me…" Yami's ruby eyes lock onto Yugi's violet ones. "Yugi…I don't know what to say. You know I'm with Tea…I'm sorry…I…" 

"Yeah, I know." Yugi tries to say with a steady voice as his eyes well up with tears again. Yami, though startled by Yugi's tears, does as any protector, good or bad, would do. He sits Yugi on his lap and lets Yugi cry while he rubs his light's back and mutter helpful words. When Yugi's weeping dies down a bit, the smaller boy starts hiccupping instead. 

"What cures hiccups?" Yami ponders to himself out loud. "I heard scaring would work, but so would…tickling!" As he shouts the last word, Yami dumps his light onto the bed and begins to attack Yugi's sides. Soon, the room's atmosphere is changed from sniffles to giggles. With a last sigh, Yugi manages to finally get his breathing under control only to realize what kind of position the two of them are in. Yami is currently kneeling on either side of the other, hands on the light's hips, while Yugi is lying on his back gazing into his dark's eyes and feeling less and less comfortable. 

"Interesting position we are in, aren't we?" Yami teases, moving Yugi's hands above his head with one hand and rests the other on the mattress to steady himself as he descends toward to the other boy. 

"Yami?" Yugi breathes, starting to feel some extra motion toward to lower part of his body. 

"Yes?" Yami taunts as he comes nose to nose with Yugi. 

"What about Tea?" Yugi gasps as Yami's lower body comes in contact with his. 

"We aren't British are we? We don't need tea*." Yami grins at his little joke. "Who needs tea when I have something much more delicious than that." 

"But…but…she…you…" Yugi hesitates until he is occupied with more important matters, such as the breathtakingly warm tongue that seems to have made its way into his mouth and the naughty little hands which seem to want to touch every part of his back. 

"Don't worry about the past, love." Yami murmurs by Yugi's ear. Finally, for the first time all night, Yugi smiles, that is, until his lips discover much better things to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, I know Yami's a bit OOC at the end and it may be confusing. Just review with questions and I'll post another chapter answering them. Chao!!

Click the nice violet button!!! Flame me if you want; I don't care.


End file.
